In most residential homes, storage space is limited. Once the closet space is used up, homeowners began utilizing other spaces of the house, including, the garage, the attic, the basement, extra bedrooms, or crawl space. These spaces can be modified for better storage to include shelves or other organizational systems. However, many conventional systems do not provide for convenient access to the stored items or are not cost effective. In addition, conventional systems do not utilize available spaces, such as the channels between joists.
What is needed is a cost effective, convenient storage system that utilizes the channels between joists.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.